This invention relates to automatic embroidery machines. More particularly, this invention relates to automatic embroidery machines using stitch data stored in memory storage devices.
In conventional automatic embroidery machines which read stitch data from a memory storage device, store the stitch data in a micro computer memory, and then stitch according to the stitch data, it is impossible to set new stitch data by a setting means such as a keyboard until the current stitch work is completed. Thus, time is wasted when stitching from current stitch work to subsequent stitch work and the actual operation time of the embroidery machine is reduced.